Ladies of War
by ElithaAndWest
Summary: The last thing anyone expects to find in war is love, but when the world is at its harshest, you realize what you truly cherish. Hanbei x OC 4/4 Yukimura x OC 4/4
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Samurai Warriors series. These are for fun nothing more. Enjoy!_

1/4: Life or Death?

* * *

Leaning on a tree near a bridge outside Inabayama Castle, you gave up your search for Hanbei.

"Now where can that kid be?" you mumbled, looking across the field.

"You know I don't appreciate being called a kid when your shorter than me," a voice said right by your ear causing you to gasp and put your pair of sais against their throat. Seeing the upside down face of Hanbei you grabbed him by his white sleeve and glared at him as he smiled.

"The only reason I am out here is to tell you that Lord Tatsuoki declined to meeting with you," you stated before walking off back into Inabayama Castle. Hanbei quickly caught up with you, a small frown showing on his face.

"Of course. He is too occupied with alcohol and women to defend the castle from Nobunaga's attacks."

"I would much prefer that peace would hurry and come to this land, but things don't seem to work out that way," you sighed stopping before Hanbei, "I think I am going to leave the Saito and join Hideyoshi. The Saito is destined to fall so there is no reason to stay here unless I wish for death."

"Must you always sound so depressing?"

You gave him an angry expression. "Of course I sound depressing! We are in the middle of war."

Suddenly his palm was on your cheek causing your face to flush.

"That look is not fit for your pretty face." He murmured really close to your face.

"W-well I…"

"Well I've got some business to attend to." he said as he walked off waving his hand in the air.

"That- that… Hanbei!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Samurai Warriors series. These are for fun. Enjoy!_

2/4: Naps

* * *

You could feel your eyes narrow as you looked down at Hanbei napping in the field near Lord Hideyoshi's camp

The day after you told Hanbei about Tatsuoki not meeting with him Hanbei, yourself and a few others were force to go against Nobunaga's troops. Hanbei was to take the lead with his smarts but in doing so, he drew Lord Hideyoshi's attention. Lord Hideyoshi asked him to join him to be a strategist along side Kanbei. Surprisingly, he would only accept if you could join as well. Hideyoshi agreed readily when he realized he would be getting a well-trained warrior.

So here you were, by orders from Kanbei, to get Hanbei up so they could go over battle plans.

Therefore, to get him up you started kicking him in the side until you got a response, "Hanbei get up! This is not a good way to make a good impression on Kanbei and the other soldiers."

"Don't worry _Mother_ I'm up," Hanbei groaned rubbing his eyes, "and I was having such a nice nap."

"You should not be napping in the middle of the day anyways. What if we were to get attacked?" you gazed at him with concern, you had always had a soft spot for Hanbei, and if he was killed you wondered if would be possible for Japan to change without him helping Lord Hideyoshi.

"The whole harassing me because you like me can be annoying." Hanbei said casually stretching his arms as you both walked towards the tent containing Kanbei.

"W-what are you talking about I don't-"

"But it can be cute too." he finished with a smile directed at you causing your face to turn shades of pink

If he continued with this constant teasing you were sure you were going to pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Samurai Warriors series. These are for fun. Enjoy!_

3/4: A Better Way

* * *

"Could you be more gentle, Hanbei?" you grunted out as he continued treating your wounds from last nights battle.

"Maybe if you had been smart you would not be in this situation," he said glancing at you.

"Well I am sorry if my intelligence is not up to your standards, but not everyone is a genius." huffing you shuffled out of his grasp and walked towards the forest brightened by the moonlight.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, it's just that there was a better way-"

"A better way!" you cut him off, "that's all I hear from you but I never see it. Do you even know what you mean by a better way? There sure doesn't seem like one other than fight till you die."

There was a silence as you leaned against the nearest tree exhausted from your rant. You could not look Hanbei in the eye feeling bad about letting your emotions get the better of you.

"Hanbei-"

"Your right." he said coming to sit down by your feet. You followed suit waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Soon we will be fighting with Motonari and I have a feeling with his help we can finally find an alternate way to this constant fighting."

"For this country's sake I hope your right Hanbei."

"I'm Hanbei Takenaka, when am I not right." he gloated. You rolled your eyes with a small smile.

"Of course how could I ever doubt your abilities?"

Standing up he held his hand out to you with a bow, "My lady may I escort you to your room."

Quirking an eyebrow you took his hand, "Yes, if that is _all_ you will be doing."

He merely chuckled as he walked with you, your hand still connected with his.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Samurai Warriors series. These are for fun. Enjoy!_

4/4: Triumvirate

* * *

You sat beside Kanbei with your hands clasped in front of you listening to Hanbei trying to convince Motonari to side with us.

"Uh, so I take it you're still not convinced."

"Even if I accept this treaty Lord Nobunaga will one day come after us. I just can't see that there will be any way out." Motonari Mori sighed shaking his head

"Yes, imagine that your right." Hanbei said standing up to gaze at the sky, "as long as there is someone that wishes to fight this war will never end. So really, we have to trust each other and swear. Swear that we will renounce war forever." Hanbei finished as he turned around to look at Motonari.

"Hm, trust you say. I suppose that's all we have left."

You could feel a smile grace your lips already being able to tell that Hanbei convinced Motonari

"Pretty much. Right lets do this together me, Lord Kanbei, Lady Tomoko, Lord Motonari we will build a place of peace and harmony." Hanbei declared.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kanbei spoke up for the first time in the meeting.

"Oh, Lord Kanbei don't be so disagreeable, with this much brain power in one group how could we fail." you said bring Kanbei up with you as you four stood together hands in the middle.

"See, that's strategy." Hanbei looked at you with determination in his eyes. For the first time in a while you felt hope for this doomed country. With Hanbei, you could accomplish anything.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Samurai Warriors series. These are for fun. Enjoy!_

1/4: Sparring

* * *

Your body tensed as you blocked another attack from Lord Yukimura. You both stood there eyes and weapons locked before he did a quick maneuver and within seconds he stood above you his weapon in the ground beside your throat.

Panting you looked up at him with a smile, "You know I'll beat you some day."

Your confidence in yourself made Lord Yukimura's lips twitch upwards. A trait he loved about you but he did not share.

"You have gotten much better though, Lady Hana." he said helping you up. For a moment, he kept your hand locked with his. He looked like he was trying to say something but it would not come out.

"Lord Yuki-" a shaking of a tree branch caught both of your attention the two of you separating quickly. It was Kunoichi standing next to the nearest tree with a subtlety angry expression directed at you on her face. It was obvious the 15-year-old girl had a crush on Lord Yukimura, but if he knew, he never showed it.

"On patrol?" Lord Yukimura asked his ninja companion.

"Yes sir, there's nothing to report." Kunoichi said glad she had his attention.

"Good. Thank you. This next battle will be grueling," he said taking a quick glance back at you, "conserve your energy."

"Yes…my lord."

Lord Yukimura walked off with you by his side.

"You should as well, Lord Yukimura," you said as you to come to a slow walk, "I would hate to agree with a 15 year old but Kunoichi has a point when she says you should relax more."

"I must not relax," he stopped his fist clenched, "If my lord dies-"

"It will have nothing to do with what you did or didn't do. You are one of the best soldiers. I, myself am glad I am with you and not against you for I would not have a chance." Grabbing his shoulders so you could look him in the eyes so he could see how serious you were.

"Thank you…. for having so much faith in me, Lady Hana"


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Samurai Warriors series. These are for fun. Enjoy!_

2/4: Jealous

* * *

"Thank you Kunoichi you were wonderful." Lord Yukimura praised causing Kunoichi to jump up and down in excitement.

"And Lady Kai you were truly magnificent." He finished before walking off to where you stood arms crossed leaning against the tree near your tent.

"Have you always been such a ladies man Lord Yukimura or is it a new trait." you chuckled as he come to stand beside you. He gave you a puzzled look which cause you to break out in a full out giggle spree.

"Lord Yukimura, for such a brave warrior you are pretty dense." taking a quick glance to over to Kunoichi and Kai to see them arguing, over Lord Yukimura no doubt.

"Anyways I wanted to congratulate you on how well you did in battle, Lady Hana. It seems as though you've been going easy on me in our spars."

"Well how can I go all out with someone who has such a handsome face?" You cooed patting Lord Yukimura's face gently.

"Lady Hana-"

"Don't forget our spar when the moon is at its highest, and I promise I won't go easy." you looked back at Lord Yukimura with wink before trotting off, unaware of his warm gaze and Kunoichi and Kai's angry glares.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Samurai Warriors series. These are for fun. Enjoy!_

3/4: Midnight Fun

* * *

"I told you I wouldn't go easy on you," you said hands gripping your quaking knees. This had been your longest spar ever with Lord Yukimura and you were not much of a stamina fighter. While you could pack a punch, going all out for too long would leave you completely drained for hours.

"And that you didn't." Lord Yukimura huffed looking at the full moon in the sky. You could help but look at him as the moon made him even more gorgeous then he already was. Being with Lord Yukimura as much as you did you could not help but get a crush on him.

_However, what makes me any different from Kunoichi or Lady Kai?_

"I hope you don't plan on dying in the next battle," you told him sternly the look on his face unsettling you. As of recent, the way Lord Yukimura had been going into battles had been completely suicidal, all the while disregarding anything you or Kunoichi said to him.

"It is a true warrior's fate to die in battle," he said not even looking at you.

"But what good is dead warrior. Nothing. Nothing at all!" you shouted grabbing onto him. You surprised him with your actions.

"Lady Hana," mumbling something under his breathes as you wrapped your arms around him.

"Lord Yukimura, I won't let you die as long as I'm around."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Samurai Warriors series. These are for fun. Enjoy!_

4/4: Miss You

* * *

Days had passed in what felt like years since you had received Lady Ina's letter. Though you two were not currently on the same side, you both felt a deep respect for one another as fellow female warriors.

The letter contained the news of Lord Yukimura. The letter did not disclose if he was alive or dead something she could not confirm or deny either way.

She had wrote that she believed he was alive, so you had went to all of the spots you knew Lord Yukimura had favored, even some you had. Unfortunately, you had come up empty handed. Not a single trace of him showed anywhere you went and you had come to the sad realization that you would never see him again.

Holding a bundle of various wildflowers, you snuck through the night towards the current residing of Lord Yukimura's spear. Someone's tall dark shadow in front of the spear made you drop the bouquet and bring your out sword in an offensive position.

"I don't know who you are but I suggest you leave before I rip you apart with my sword," you growled out. No one was going to take Lord Yukimura's spear!

The unknown figure turned around said spear in his grasp, but his face is what made you stop functioning.

"Lady Hana."


End file.
